The present invention relates to an appliqué for an engine cover.
The engine cover of a vehicle presents various challenges for vehicle engineers and designers in providing functionality, serviceability, and aesthetics in a relatively small space. Consideration must also be given to manufacturing and assembly costs in addition to weight, which ultimately impacts fuel economy, to deliver a competitive product. An engine cover is typically used in order to enhance the overall appearance of the engine compartment and to reduce the propagation of engine noise. Injection molded polymers are commonly used to fabricate an engine cover.
For soft engine covers, such covers must be appropriately supported in order to prevent damage or sagging from the engine compartment environment. Often, there are not sufficient locations to provide attachment points or resting location for soft engine covers to lie. One solution is to over-mold rigid plates within the foam to support the cover. This concept is both manufacturing limited and also expensive. While an appliqué or badge on top of the engine can provide some support, such support to reinforce the soft cover is limited based on the strategy of the design, size, and appearance of the cover. As a result, the appliqué may not provide a substantial area to properly support the entire soft engine cover.